


All The Martyrs

by Rezdis



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pizza Date, Showers, Urination, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezdis/pseuds/Rezdis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire stays at Matt's apartment to comfort him after he is badly hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Martyrs

Matt staggered into his apartment though the window. He managed to make his way over to his couch and pulled out his burner phone. He dialed Claire. 

“Hello? Where are you? How badly are you hurt?” Claire answered panickedly.

“I'm back in my apartment.”

He knew he didn't need to tell her it was bad. She would be able to hear it in his voice.

“I'll be there as soon as I can.”

The phone clicked.

He had no idea where she was. She was on the other side of the country for all he knew. It might be hours before she would reach him and may be dead by then.

Lying there there, he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off.

When he awoke, there were hands on him. Someone was treating his wounds. At first he was alarmed, not knowing what was happening. Then he smelt Claire's familiar scent and breathed a sigh of relief.

“It's just me,” she said calmly without pausing what she was doing.

He groaned, remembering how much pain he was in.

“I don't suppose I want to know what you've been doing?” she added, trying to sound cheerful.

“It's safer for you if you don't,” Matt said, still groaning a bit.

“You know, I'm trying to make conversation, and you're just pouring on the melodrama, aren’t you?”

“In that case, the weather's been nice the past few days, hasn't it?”

“You know I've been away – and no, I'm not telling you where I'm staying. God knows I don't need you showing up uninvited.”

“It was worth a shot.” 

He tried smiling at her, but he could tell she was distracted.

She finished up the area she was working on, then paused for a few seconds.

“I can tell you're injured below the waste. I'm actually going to have to take off you pants this time,” she said hesitantly.

Matt let out a little laugh.

“I'm wearing underwear. It's not like you're going to see anything. Besides, aren't you an ER nurse. Don't you do this stuff all the time?”

“Not to people I know.” 

A second later, Claire was undoing his pants and trying to pull them off. Matt reveled in this and made no attempt to hide how happy this made him. 

“See, this is why I was reluctant to do this,” she teased.

He just grinned back even wider in return.

“If you weren't covered in injuries, I would smack you.” 

Claire patched up Matt's body to the best of her abilities. Matt laid there, enjoying her hands on his thighs. 

“You're pretty beat up, but you'll live,” Claire said, as she kissed him on the forehead and started packing up her first aid kit.

“Well, that's good news,” he said, shrugging the comment off.

“Scoff at me all you want, but one of these night you'll get yourself killed.” 

Matt didn't respond. He turned his head away from her.

“Come on, let me put you to bed,” Claire sighed.

She helped him sit up, then bent over to wrap her arm around him.

“Okay, can you stand up?” she asked.

“Yeah.” 

With a groan, he got to his feet. She walked him into his bedroom and sat him on his bed. 

“Alright, I feel like this is where I should leave you. Call me if you need anything at all.” 

Although Matt was disappointed, he gave her a small smile.

“Goodnight then,” he responded as he started to lay down.

With that, Claire turned to walk away. However, before she got too far Matt let out a sharp cry of pain which stopped her. 

“It's nothing. I'm fine,” he assured her.

She sighed and walked back over to him.

“I can't leave you like this.”

“You really don't need...” he said, offering a small protest but quickly giving up.

Right now, he didn't actually care if Claire knew he wanted her to stay. 

Silently, Claire walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of it.

She made sure Matt was covered completely with the blankets, then put her head right next to his shoulder. 

Matt could hear her heartbeat quicken, but it was nothing compared to the pounding in his own chest. 

“I'm not sure what you would do without me,” Claire whispered, as she started stroking Matt's arm. 

He didn't respond. He just laid there, still. He took in her fingers, which were trailing against his skin.

Despite the fact the rest of him was half dead, after a minute or so, his cock began to twitch to life. He was a bit grateful for this turn of events, because the sensation was a distraction from his pain.

A few minutes of very loud silence filled the room, before Claire spoke up again.

“You know, it's better that I come to your place to patch you up. If you were to accidentally kick the bucket, I could just seek out like I was never here.”

“Yes, you being here definitely has it's advantages,” Matt agreed.

He stirred in the bed, until he found a sleeping position that was least painful. He thought it would be impossible to find sleep with Claire's presence making his blood pump. However, after a while, his eyelids became too heavy to hold open and he manged to sleep though the rest of the night.

When he opened his eyes again, he was alone in bed, but he heard the footsteps of someone in his living room. 

“Claire, is that you?” he called.

“Yeah, just me.”

She came over to his doorway.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I was just making sure someone wasn't here to kill me,” he answered.

“Again with this melodrama,” she added warmly.

“What time is it?” Matt asked stretching.

“Almost 11:30 AM. And don't stretch, you'll reopen your wounds.” 

He just groaned in response.

“The only reason I'm still here is I was concerned...”

Matt held his hand up and shook his head to stop her. 

“You don't need to explain yourself, Claire.” 

With a deep sigh, he climbed out of bed.

“Listen, I really need to take a shower, but afterward do you want to grab something to eat?” 

“Matthew, you look like you just survived a slasher film. I really don't think we should being hanging out in pubic.”

“Order in, then?” he suggested.

“That sounds nice,” she answered pleasantly.

“There's a Thai place around the corner. There's also a few pizza places near by.”

“I could go for some pizza right now.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Matt said. “If I call right now, it should be here by the time I get out.”

He grabbed his phone and made the order, then found his wallet and pulled out some money for the delivery man.

He then went into the bathroom and shut the door.

After taking a second to silently celebrate Claire still being in his apartment, he turned on the water and let the room fill up with steam. Next, he hooked his thumbs into the band of last night's underwear, dropping them to the floor as he stepped in the shower. 

A low moan escaped Matt's lips as the hot water washed over his wounds. He stood there a long time.

He hoped if he stood there long enough, he could wash away some of last night's sins, but he was pretty sure that wasn't how it worked. He did the best he could to wash himself without opening any cuts back up. 

When he decided he was clean, he turned off the water and reached to grab a towel. As he was drying himself, he realized he probably should have brought some clothes in there with him. 

He would have to walk past Claire in only a towel to get back to his room. And for some reason, walking out in only a towel seemed worse than walking into the bathroom in his underwear. 

However, he took the quick walk back to his room and dressed. He fidgeted with himself in hopes of making himself look more attractive. 

When he walked back out into the living area, he smelled the pizza, which was now sitting on the kitchen counter. He headed in that direction.

He went to the fridge and grabbed a couple beers, handing one to Claire.

“Do you want to eat in here, or on the couch?” he asked.

“Umm...on the couch.”

They brought the box into the living room, made themselves comfy and started eating.

After her first slice, Claire spoke up. 

“So what's the deal? I mean there's no other woman who's going to show up here and catch me right?”

“No. No other women,” Matt replied.

“Do you ever have other women?” 

“Not for a while.” 

“Why not?” she asked, intrigued.

“I had just given up. At least, I thought I had.”

“You just gave up on all women?” she questioned, as she took a sip of her drink.

“I gave up on having an intimate relationship with someone I couldn't be truthful with. Not completely truthful, anyway.”

“Right, you can't really go around telling people about your freaky more-than-five-senses stuff.”

Matt was a little thrown off by her description of his abilities.

“Yeah, that.” he answered after a few seconds.

“But don't you just want to have fun sometimes? Just go out casually on a date?”

“Well, this is kinda a date,” he retorted.

Claire let out a small laugh which Matt happened to find adorable.

“This is not a date.” 

“We're eating pizza together,” Matt argued.

“Eating pizza with someone does not make it a date.”

“You sure about that one?”

She laughed again.

“Yes.”

There was more silence as they started eating again. 

“You must get very lonely,” she added, reaching for a third slice.

Matt shrugged.

“I have Foggy.”

“That guy who called me all frantic that one night? I mean, like lonely for real love.”

“Actually, I'm like ninety-five percent sure Foggy is legitimately in love with me.” 

Claire snorted a bit into her pizza.

“I'm being serious.”

“Yeah, unfortunately so am I,” Matt said with a slight sigh.

Claire paused for a second, deciding if she was going to delve deeper into the Foggy situation.

“I don't think it's impossible for you to find love,” she said. “I just think you need to stop putting on a mask and punching people first.”

“Listen Claire, I know you don't like what I do and I've honestly thought about your comment about all the martyrs, but you know I'm not trying get killed for glory or to make a statement. I just want to help improve my city.”

“Regardless of why you're doing it, the outcome will be the same and you know it.” she replied, somberly.

“Why are you ruining pizza time by reminding me of my morality?” 

Claire huffed at that comment and took another bite. 

Matt swallowed what was left in his bottle and stood up. 

“I'm getting another beer. Do you want one?”

“Yes, differently,” she answered.

He grabbed two more from the fridge and sat back down. 

Claire chugged the rest of the beer she had and reached for the new one.

“You know I'm just worried about you, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Matt said almost whispering.

“There's some bad things out there,” she told him with a little bit of pain in her voice.

“That's why I go out there,” he responded, starting to feel emotional too.

After a moment of agonizing silence, Claire grabbed the empty bottles and stood up.

“If you're done eating I can check your bandages.” 

“I'm done,” he nodded.

She went to throw the bottles out in the kitchen and Matt laid out on the couch.

She came over and pulled off his clothes and carefully looked over his body. She pulled off old bloody bandages and put on new ones. 

As Matt laid there, a thought, or perhaps a feeling washed over him. Claire didn't think it was weird he had heightened senses he kept secret. She didn't think he was a mad man for putting on a mask and fighting crime. She was just worried about him. 

Claire was different. She wasn't like the other people he had known. 

When she was finished with the bandages, she sat down on the other end of the couch and handed Matt his clothes. He sat up and accepted his clothes. 

Then, reached his hand behind her head and passionately kissed her.

Slowly he pulled away.

“Matthew...” she said breathlessly.

He leaned his forehead on her's.

“Don't think about it too much. Just do what feels right,” he whispered.

A second later, she was kissing him back. 

He kissed her slowly and greedily, rubbing his tongue against her's on occasion. 

Neither of them could breathe. Their hearts beat out of control. 

Matt placed both his hands on her lower back. He then slid them under her shirt and up to her bra. 

He started to unfasten it but, before he could, she pulled away. 

“What are you doing? We can't have sex,” she exclaimed.

“Why not?”

“Because just yesterday you were severely beaten. You're covered in stitches. In fact, you probably shouldn't be out of bed.”

Matt leaned in and put his mouth right next to her ear.

“Well, I guess you'll have to put me back to bed... and then you'll have to be very gentle with me.”

“You're so bad,” said Claire, giving him a nip on the neck.

He just smirked, being very pleased with himself.

“You really think you can handle sex right now?” she questioned.

“I don't know, but it won't stop me from trying.”

There were a few seconds of silence, followed by a long sigh from Claire. 

“Normally I would argue with that logic...”

“Please, Claire,” he begged in a whisper.

“...but since we're just going with what feels right, then the hell with it,” she finished, in a slightly naughty tone.

Matt couldn't contain his excitement. He leaned forward and kissed her very hard. 

“Okay, come on. We can't do this here,” she said, as they pulled apart.

She stood up and took Matt's hand in her own. She lead him to the bedroom. 

Claire laid him down on top of the bed and caressed his body with her hand.

“You do look very cute in your underwear,” she commented.

As he laid there, a whole cornucopia of emotions flooded Matt. His desire was so strong, he was sure if she felt half of what he did, she would probably melt. 

However, a nervous kind of knot had also formed in his stomach. He had limited experience in this area – surely less than Claire did, he imagined.

Claire first slipped off her shirt, then stood up and pulled down her pants, before lying next to Matt on the bed. 

“You're trembling. Are you alright?” she asked, as she continued to caresses him.

“Isn't this the effect you have on all men?” Matted asked in return.

He tried to smirk but, he was clearly too unraveled for it to be believable.

She reached out and grabbed his hands and placed them on her body.

“Come on, you were the one who wanted to do this so badly. Don't chicken out now,” she cooed.

Matt began exploring her body with his hands.

“I'm not chickening out. I'm just...” 

He was too distracted to think of an excuse. 

His hands explored every place he could reach. He took his time doing it. 

He could hear her heart start to pound and her breath catching. He could smell her becoming wet.

Matt pressed his mouth to her's and slid his hand into her underwear. 

She made a small sound of contentment as he began to stoke her with a finger. He found her spot and gently started petting it.

She was warm and quickly became very, very wet.

He gave her passionate, messy kisses as she purred into his mouth. 

Claire reached up and grabbed his chest, then skimmed her finger down his stomach. 

She loosely gripped his package though his underwear. 

Matt felt like he was being teased and got more desperate for relief by the second. 

He wasn't really sure how he was supposed react, or what he was supposed to do next. Then, he decided to slide his fingers out of her and pulled her underwear down to her knees. 

She kicked her panties off as he stated working on her bra. 

Once it was off, he took a few seconds to fondle her ample breasts. He nuzzled his face on one before sucking on her nipple.

She had released her grip on what was between his legs, as she sat up and laid him flat on the bed.

“I'm the one who's supposed to be gentle with you, remember?” she said in a seductive tone that reminded Matt he was probably a novice in comparison.

She tucked her finger in the waist band of his underwear and pulled them down. After she had them off, she tossed them off the bed. 

He could hear her heart start pounding harder and could feel her staring at the last part of himself she hadn't seen yet. 

She dropped her head down and tenderly kissed his hard cock.

All of Matt's breath left him in a rush. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way – maybe he never had.

She give him a few more kisses, then ran her tongue up the underside of his cock. 

His whole body went weak. He couldn't take back control of the situation if he tried. But that was fine, because he didn't want to.

She then sat up. 

“Just wait one second,” she said, dashing off the bed to rummage around in her bag. 

She returned with what Matt assumed was a condom. She tore it open and slid it on him.

“See, I got you covered. No pun intended.” 

Matt couldn't speak and just nodded at this.

Next, she was positioning him where she wanted him and crawled on top of him. 

She was on her hands and knees and her face was just a few inches above his. 

“Okay, let's see if we can do this would out damaging you worse.” 

Once again, Matt couldn't speak to respond.

She guided him into her and began moving her hips. 

He had to talk himself out of cumming with every fiber of his being after the first few thrusts. Consumed by lust, he couldn't feel or think of anything else. 

She started to sit up and balanced herself on top of him. Yes, it did hurt a little, but the pain seemed to blend into Matt's pleasure in a way he rather enjoyed.

Then he heard the distinctive sound of her sliding her finger inside of herself as she continued to thrust. 

God, she was pleasuring herself. Just when Matt thought things couldn't get any hotter she started pleasuring herself. 

Claire's whines of passion started filling the room, followed by a short silence and a couple of small screams. 

Matt gave in to his pleasure and let his body have what it wanted. He reached his peak, and his release was amazing.  
For a few seconds, his world was no longer on fire – just white hot. 

Then, he was still.

Claire dismounted him and fell on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest. She put her fingers in his hair and began stroking his head. 

After a minute, she lifted her hand up as if she expected him to let go of her, but he didn't. He continued to lay there, not moving. 

When she realized he wasn't letting go of her, she slid her arm underneath him and cradled him like a child. 

“Do you honestly still think you can take care of yourself?” she whispered. 

Matt was too lost in himself to think of a response. His thoughts and feeling about Claire swam wildly inside of him. 

He wanted to come home to her every night. He wanted to tell her everyday that he loved her. He wanted to stain every sheet and blanket he owned with sweat from all the lovemaking they would do.

However, Matt made no attempt to vocalize any of this. He just loosened up his embrace enough to look up and give her a weak smile. 

He let her go and rolled on the bed with a small groan of discomfort. Then, pulled the full condom off of his now softened cock and tossed it in the trash. 

Claire leaned in and kissed his ear, then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

He laid there and listened to her footsteps as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. A door shut. There was a little bit of shuffling, followed by a second of silence, and finally, what was clearly the sound of her urinating. 

How sensual he thought it was to listen to Claire do something so private. 

He began smiling to himself without realizing. His smile was still there when she finished and walked back into the room. 

Claire noticed.

“Were you listening to me pee?” she asked with a hint of disgust.

“Um... maybe?” he replied.

“Eww, you pervert,” she teased, giving him a playful slap on the arm.

“I only thought it was slightly sexy, I swear,” he said with a small laugh.

“Oh, whatever,” she answered, cuddling up next to him.

They entangled their limbs and laid there without speaking for a long time. At first Matt was very happy. Blissful perhaps. But after some time, guilt began to creep in.

Claire wasn't his woman. She was probably never going to be. Even if he could convince her to be there when he crawled back in his window every night, what kind of boyfriend would he even be? 

Not the kind Claire deserved, and he knew that. 

His conscience told him Claire didn't and shouldn't belong to him. He had no business flirting with her over pizza, much less sleeping with her.

Matt sat up in bed.

“I'm going to take a shower. I feel a little dirty,” he said.

“But you just showered a feel hours ago.”

Matt shrugged.

“It's a Catholic thing.”

He stood up and put his underwear back on, then pulled clean clothes out of his dresser. 

“I'll just be a minute,” he said distractedly as he left the room.

Once in the bathroom, he threw his clean clothes on the sink, dropped his underwear and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. 

He stepped inside, once again moaning at the feeling of water on his wounds, hoping it would wash off all the things he had done. 

After several minutes, he stepped out, dried himself off and got dressed. He didn't bother to try and make himself look okay.

When he exited the bathroom, Claire was gathering her things. 

“It's getting late. I should go,” she said stiffly.

“That's fine,” Matt replied equally as stiff.

She started to walk out the door, then paused.

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Got it,” Matt nodded.

He stood there and listen to her walk out the door, out of his building, and finally out of range.

Matt trudged into his living room.

He dropped down on his couch – a little too hard, actually.

He huffed as he felt his leg wound open back up. He just sat there and let it bleed, with a disturbing sense of just how empty his apartment seemed to be. 

He was alone.


End file.
